Scream, aim, fire!
by shadowdude96
Summary: It all used to be so simple... kill people, get cash and complete missions but now... after what happened to me... i cant help but to ask one simple thing, how am i still alive? i just hope they can forgive me but... i know they wont... i would not have forgiven me.


**Scream, aim, fire!**

(shadows note) Hi and welcome to my next fanfic, I am going to make a MLP TF2 crossover but seeing that I started to make this before I had finished the voting thing so this fanfic may never see the light of day. Anyways, let's get started. But before I forget, I am not a brony, I have watched the show and I thought it was ok and another thing, I am going to use shadow dude from DBD In this one. Actually… you know what… screw the votes; no one is making you read this so if you don't like it, you don't have to be an asshole.

The map 2fort is a map of death and shit, the point of the map is to capture the enemy briefcase. This usually goes to hell seeing that the engineers just love building their sentries around corners. 2fort is a map that contains two forts, a bridge and a sewer system that is connecting the two forts.

This is also where our story begins, basically the story begins with two teams of nine mercenaries all looking the same, as a matter of fact, they are the same person but they are clones, who is the real ones? I have no idea… I guess I should start the story.

This entire thing started during a battle, the enemy team had captured our briefcase two times, and this meant if they captured it again they would win the game. Our engineers had finally built some defense in our Intel room. Unfortunately almost all of our scouts had fallen; the only scout we had left was hiding down at the Intel room with the engineers. Suddenly the spawn room door opened and a familiar face walked out.

I have arrived… Pikku said, with a dramatic voice.

Drama queen! I said with a smile.

Did you bring anyone else? I asked Pikku.

No, we don't need anyone else, Pikku responded.

Well, as you can see we need to push the enemy back, I said, the enemy have a forward base outside of our fort and I can't be out in the battlements long enough to shoot them because their snipers are suppressing fire to make sure no one gets out.

Did you try the sewers? Pikku asked.

I had completely forgotten about the sewers at the time so all I really could do was stare blankly and realize my idiotism.

Well shit! I said, it's too late for that now; we don't have the men left to do it.

What are you talking about? Pikku asked with a smile, I would like to see them take on the two of us at the same time.

We both finally agreed to take the sewers to the enemy base, capture their briefcase and hopefully get some kills. Seeing that the enemy had a forward base in front of our fort there were a few enemies making their way in that we had to fight but nothing serious. A scout, Pyro, demo man and a heavy turned the corner and noticed us. In pure blood thirst the heavy started to warm up his minigun only to be denied by Pikku who threw one of his swords in the heavy's face. The heavy collapsed with a shocked expression and the scout started running towards us only to be shot by one of my arrows. The Pyro tried to put us on fire but Pikku succeeded in knocking the flamethrower of its hands, the Pyro took out its axe and started to fence with Pikku while me and the demo man had a bomb/arrow battle. The demo man was smart and shot his bombs where I was going to be, not where I was but I managed to shoot most of the bombs with my arrows. In the end I got a lucky shot with my arrow and hit a bomb that just flew out of the demo mans grenade launcher and it exploded, sending the demo man flying back and faint when he hit the wall. The Pyro and Pikku was still fighting during this but when the demo man flew away the Pyro got distracted, allowing Pikku to take the killing blow. The Pyro collapsed, screaming in pain. We continued on our little adventure until we had reached the sewers. We could hear screams of pain and sounds of battle above our heads. We kept walking down the sewers until we got under the bridge; it was a pool under the bridge so we had to swim across the pool to the other entrance. A few body parts and bodies floated in the pool. When we finally got across the pool an enemy engineer's sentry noticed us and prepared to fire but we managed to jump out of the way before it started to fire.

Oh shit! I said, now they know we are going though the sewers!

Well then we better hurry, Pikku responded.

But before we could go around the corner ten enemy scouts entered the sewers behind us and five enemy scouts waited for us at their entrance. Two of the scouts behind us charged but they were no match for Pikku. Then the rest started to close in, I managed to kill one before they got to close. They managed to disarm Pikku of his swords after a few casualties but I managed to get the most of them of him. Suddenly the scouts ran away with pale faces.

What got into them? I asked Pikku without looking behind me.

Umm… Shadow… RUN! Pikku screamed, that made me look back to see some kind of black hole or something.

We managed to get out of the sewers just fine but when we reentered the fort we could see the BLU engineers outside being dragged into the black hole.

We have to get to the spawn room and take the teleporter out of here! Pikku shouted, while the rest of our team was running into the spawn. When we entered spawn the floor behind us collapsed. Pikku managed to get into the teleporter but I was not that lucky, I could see the worried look on Pikku, s face before the dark hole swallowed me.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in some sort of weird void or something. I could see different worlds around me but I could not control where I would go. My bow floated next to me and my arrows were still in the quiver. I noticed something odd floating around and tried to get closer to it, only to find out it was a piece of someone's arm.

Well, at least I have food now, I joked, before realizing that no one else was there.

Feeling a bit ignored by everything in existence I got mad and took out an arrow, the arrow was made of oak and the feathers were light blue, the arrow head was made of steel and it was sharp. This kind of arrows was my father's favorite arrows to use. My Father was called the best archer in the world while my mother was called the best swordsman in the world; they were betrayed and killed by a close friend to them. I had gotten my bow from my father. I then proceeded to take out a knife and started to look at it. It was the knife Mr. X had given to me before he died. The blade was decorated with a moon and carved in was the words: our faith makes us strong. I knew that Mr. X, like me, got his courage and hope by looking at the moon. The knife was all I had left from him after he gave his life to save all of us.

I suddenly realized that there was a box floating in front of me, inside it was food and water for a few days. Hopefully I would not be stuck in here for more than a week. In the worst case I would have to Finnish it before I starved to death. Suddenly I noticed someone in front of me. It was an blue engineer who was cursing about his sentry that had been busted, I tried to sneak up at him with my bushwaka but it was no use, he turned around and saw me. We both screamed our battle cries and had a space fight or whatever you would call it. After a few minutes of fighting I managed to disarm me but he kicked me away and grabbed his wrench again but at that time I had taken out my bow and had prepared an arrow. Without paying attention to where I was floating I shot the engineer right between his eyes. Taking a breather, I noticed a strange light from behind me and before I could do anything, flew into the light. The light swallowed me but instead of appearing somewhere chaotic like hell or something, I could see a green hill with trees around it.

What the fuck? I asked myself, before realizing I was stuck in mid air.

(shadows note) and that ends the first chapter! Pretty short I know… I will try to make longer ones in the future but I really wanted to get the boring stuff out of the way. Well, this is my first cross over! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can accept OC, s but I need their full info. Oh and don't forget to check out my other story, Death before dishonor.

And just to make sure I don't get nuked with law sues.

I do not own the right to anything in this story accept my OC. I have no idea who owns MLP but I know that Valve owns TF2. If someone could be a Bro and tell me who owns the rights to MLP I would greatly appreciate it.

Thank you and have a good day! – Shadow Dude

Ps. I do not know what happens after the first few episodes so if someone could either send me link where I can see the episodes or just tell me what happens It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
